


I Won't Let Go This Time

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, sam girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine running into the Winchester brothers while they're working a case months after being told to leave the bunker cause you weren't safe staying with them.





	

You stand in the middle of the mall wearing your security uniform, looking around the area as familys, friends and reckless teens walk by.   
How did you get here?   
How could you feel okay with where you are?  
Remembering the day your ex best friends Sam and Dean told you to leave crushed you. 

The boys and you just came back from a werewolf hunt, you were pulled by your leg through bushes your anckle snapping in the process.   
Sam, the one man that you had your eye on for years was helping you down the bunker stairs.   
Dean was angry as usual, shaking his head before turning around to see Sam and you finally making it down the stairs.  
"I told you to stay put, you could have gotten yourself killed! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Dean asks while shouting towards you.  
"The damn thing was coming towards Sam while he had his back to the sucker. I couldn't just let him kill Sam." You answer back matching his tone.  
"Sam could have handled himself, now look at you. You have a broken ankel and a black eye."  
"I'm fine Dean, it could have been worse. It could have killed Sam but no he's still here cause I distracted it."  
"Dean let's just be happy here, we killed the damn thing. She saved my life, you saved her life. It's a win win."  
You nodded while Sam fixed his grip on your waist as he holds you close so you wouldn't lose your balance.  
"Win win my ass." Dean whispered still shaking his head.  
"Well Dean if you don't mind, I'm going to have Sam here help me into my room so I could get used to those crutches the doctor gave me." You smiled towards Dean before looking towards Sam and noticing the crutches weren't in his other hand.  
"The doctor did give them to us, right?"  
"Crap, I left them in the car. I was to worried about you at the moment." Sam answered smacking his head with the palm of his hand.  
You smiled and shook your head, Sam was only worried about you at the moment. That made you feel wanted.  
"(Y/N), I've been thinking this for a while and now after what just happened I know I'm right now. This isn't safe for you, this life isn't safe." Dean announced watching your every facial expression change from happy to disapproving.  
"De-"  
"I'm not done, you could have a safe and happy life without having to do things like this. (Y/N) you're a sweet young woman, you shouldn't be a hunter."   
"Are you out of your mind? I'm a great hunter Dean, I learned from the best. Sam and you both trained me well; after the demon killed my family. I said before that I wouldn't stop until I found that demon, yes we found him and yes I killed him. But this life is all I know now. I love helping the world out, I love working with you both. This is my calling so you can't tell me that I shouldn't be a hunter when it's in my blood." You answered glancing between both brothers.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N) but we can't have you here anymore."  
"Dean!" Sam tried to interject.  
"No, to keep her safe I'm kicking her out! You'll be safer out of this bunker and out of this kind of life." Dean shouts towards Sam and you.  
Your lips were trembling but you needed to keep your tears hidden, you didn't want them to think you were weak.  
Sam's hold on your waist tightens, his eyes glancing into yours.   
You nod not wanting to fight with Dean anymore. He seemed to have made up his mind, there would be no use to fight against him once his mind was made up.  
"Fine." You spoke softly your voice shaking. "I'll just go then." You move out of Sam's hold on you.   
Turing around you jump onto the first step.  
Sam grabs you from behind lifting you bridal style, walking up the stairs and out of the bunker doors.  
He puts you down on the cement ground and opening the impala door to grab your crutches.   
Sam turns to you his eyes pleading with you silently.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered placing his large hand under your chin.  
"I'm not, if he thinks this will stop me he's got it wrong." you answered.  
"He's right (Y/N), we want you safe. We've lost so many people, we don't want to add you to the list." Sam softly pressed, his hazel eyes looking into your (Y/E/C) eyes.  
His words take you aback, your eyes shine with tears but you fight them off with your new found anger inside you.  
"Well that's tough! You both can kick me out, push me away but you won't stop me from doing what I love." You answered before grabbing the crutches from Sam's hands and walking away slowly.

You blink out of your memory hearing teenagers laughs filling the mall. Glancing the area you see teens walking by messing around with objects that shouldn't be touched.   
God did you hate teens sometimes.  
"Hey, back up from the flower pot and walk away."  
"What are you going to do about it rent-a-cop?" One of the teens asks you walking away with his other teenage friends.  
You shake your head, hating this life you're living now.  
You used to safe lives, kill monster.  
Rubbing the stress from your forehead you walk away towards the gaurds office.   
Glancing towards your watch on your wrist you smile knowing you only have five minutes left of your shift.  
Clocking out and changing into your normal clothes, you walk out of the office with your backpack on, work shirt clutched in your hand then head out of the mall towards the parking lot.

Sam and Dean sit at an outdoor restaurant, after a hour of asking a widow about what happened to her husband.   
Dean's stomach grumbled while driving away from the house, since the house was just a couple blocks away from the shopping mall they decide to get some bugers in the outdoor restaurant.   
Dean takes a couple bites of his burger, his mouth filled with the glorious meal. He looks up to see a woman he knows he recognizes.  
He points towards the woman, Sam looks up from his salad his eyes glancing towards his brothers extended hand. Following his pointed finger he turns.  
"Isn't that (Y/N)?" Dean asks finally swallowing his bite of burger.  
Sams eyes widen recoginizing his ex crush.  
"I'm." Sam stands quickly. "I'm going to go talk to her." He finally finishes pushing his chair away from the table and walking out of the small gate towards (Y/N).

As you're walking closer and closer to freedom a woman walks up towards you noticing you holding your work shirt in your hands.  
"Excuse me ma'am." The woman says stopping you in your tracks. You glance towards your brown Dodge Stratus just a few feet away.  
Freedom was just a couple steps away.  
"Yes?" You answer exasperated.  
"I'm sorry, I noticed the shirt in your hands and knew I could come and talk to you." The woman says kindly.  
You notice from your peripheral vision a figure approaching you on your left side but you keep your eyes focused on the woman since she got to you first.  
"Go ahead."  
"Well I just had a question about where I could find the sculptures?" she asks sounding a bit embarrassed.  
You try not to roll your eyes at the question. If you had a dollar for all the times someone has asked you where all the sculptures in the mall were you would be a millionaire.   
You nod your head and place a sweet smile onto your face.  
"The sculpture of the bald eagle with the mouse is upstairs next to the shoe store, same floor the one with the bear is just across from the restrooms, also on that floor you keep down the hall and you'll see our larger sculpture-"  
"How far?" The woman interrupts.  
You point your hand in the direction where the other person waits patiently for their turn to speak with you, you keep your eyes on the woman before continuing.  
"Their about seven stores away from each other." you answer softly. "If you keep going and turn to your left you'll notice our larger sculpture of the-" you look to your left side making eye contact with the other person. "Moose!" You shout recognizing the tall man.  
"There's a sculpture of a Moose?" The woman asks.  
Looking away from Sam back towards the woman with your eyes wide.  
"I'm sorry, we don't have a moose sculpture. It's a sculpture of the founder of the mall." You smile.  
"You said moose? How did you get moose from founder?" The woman asks confused.  
"Lip slip, I apologize." you smile as the woman shakes her head before walking away.  
You turn towards Sam your body slightly shaken.  
How did he find you?  
"Hey." He speaks softly. His eyes watching your every move, body gesture and facial expression.  
"Hi." You softly answer gripping onto your work shirt, trying not to get nervous.  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asks a small smile upon his face.  
You look away feeling those old feelings and butterflies making their way back.  
"I work here." You answer quickly noticing another figure walking up. Dean walks towards the both of you with a large buldge of food in his mouth.  
"Holy crap, it is you." Dean exclaims with his mouth full of food.  
"It's me." You answer looking away and noticing your car.  
"You work here? What shop do you work in?" Sam asks his eyes remaining on your face.  
"I bet you work in Victoria Secrets." Dean laughs elbowing Sam with a chuckle.  
"I'm actually a security gaurd." You answer not liking Deans tone. Still after all this time you're still a bit upset with how Dean just told you to leave.  
"What?" They both raise their voices in unison.  
"You're a rent-a-cop?" Dean grimaced.  
You roll my eyes, you've learned to hate being called that. So many times you've heard teens who aren't supposed to do something scream those words towards you. It was insulting, it is insulting.  
"You know what, at least I'm actually a real security cop, then you acting like you are and breaking the law." You bark, then deciding to walk away towards your car and freedom.  
"Whoa, someone has some issues." Dean murmurs while you walk away.  
"Shut up Dean!" Sam snaps towards his brother as he follows behind you. His large hand grabbing ahold of your forearm.   
"(Y/N), I'm sorry if he's irritating you." Sam presses wanting to help smooth out the situation.  
"I just want to go home, Sam." You answer stopping at your car, opening the door you throw your bag and shirt inside the backseat.  
"I can tell you're still angry with us." Sam comments.  
"Really Sherlock? Did Watson give you this information?" You answer sarcastically while slamming the door.  
Sam looks to you his beautiful face looking hurt, his hazel eyes sparkling.  
"Sam, what are you guys doing here?" You ask a bit irritated.  
"We're out her on a hunt." He answers quickly. "(Y/N) I'm sorry we sent you away, we just wanted what was best for you." He changes the subject back to that painful day.  
You shake your head not wanting to hear it.  
"Sending me away didn't stop me Sam, I kept at it for another 6 months. I only stopped cause I needed a place to live, I needed to buy a car, I needed a real job. You boys might have thought I would be happy or thankful with your decision but I'm not. I loved living with you two, I enjoyed hunting and saving lives. Dean stepped on my heart when he told me to leave, but it was you who broke it when you agreed with him." You announce while fighting off your emotions.  
"I never wanted to hurt you." Sam whispers his soft eyes pleading with you.  
"Then I guess you should have fought for me to stay." You recall opening the driver door.  
"No." Sam grabs your arms, stopping you from climbing into your car. You keep your eyes staring somewhere else so you he wouldn't see the hurt on your face.   
"I only agreed with him because I didn't want to lose you too. I wanted the best for you, I wanted to make sure you'd be safe. I couldn't bare to think of losing you for good. Here you are alive and well, safe I hope?"  
Your eyes remain looking towards another cars license plate, you were fighting off tears as Sam spoke. You blink feeling those tears try to escape, closing them quickly you try to keep them inside.  
You nod to his words not feeling strong enough to talk, he would know right away that you were trying not to cry.  
"Good, that's what I want to hear. (Y/N) if we would have kept you with us, it was only an amount of time that you could have been killed."   
You shake your head still not believing a word he was saying. You were strong, you know how to keep yourself safe.  
Still having you head turned away from him you finally fight off the emotions.  
"Whatever." You comment angrily.  
Sam sighs softly, before clearing his throat.  
"(Y/N), I'm sticking with my decision."  
You smack your lips quickly. "You would." You hiss angrily.  
"Yeah I would only because I'd rather have you angry and hating me, then have you dead and not able to feel a thing towards me." Sam quavers.  
His words and sound of his emotinal voice hit you hard, you turn to finally look towards him.   
Your eyes land onto a sad faced Sam Winchester. His eyes flooded with tears while he chews on his bottom lip to stop his lips from quivering.  
You feel your emotions creep upon you like a fog of smoke, your eyes filling with tears while watching him fight off his feelings.  
Sam looks to you, your eyes meeting his. His hazel eyes widen noticing your tears slipping down your cheeks.  
You close your eyes not wanting the tears to fall anymore, you hate to have Sam see you cry.  
He takes a step towards you, places his large hand against the side of your head and wipes your tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
"(Y/N)." He whispers, just as you open your eyes you notice wetness on his cheeks.  
While you both look into each others eyes you feel a feeling you haven't felt in months, a warm fuzzy feeling settling inside you stomach, chills prickling your arms. The atmosphere changing out in this parking lot.  
Sam leans in his lips softly touching yours, you gasp into the tender kiss.   
He pulls away looking into your watering eyes.  
"Why Sam? Why now?" You ask needing to hear the answer.  
"Because I want to show you how I've felt about you for years, I've loved you for so long. Watching you walk away that day made me realize that I was wrong, I don't want you to walk away again. I won't let go this time, I can't. I need you here with me. I want you here with me." He admits his hazel eyes shinning with unshead tears.  
Your heart swells with love and hope. You decide to pull him towards you by the back of his neck, your fingers lacing through his shaggy hair. His soft lips moving against yours as you deepen the kiss.  
Your tounge slips inside his mouth, his tongue rubbing against yours as if fighting for dominance.  
The sound of a whistle echoes from across the parking lot towards the restaurant.  
You and Sam pull away, turning your attention towards Dean whistling while a smile forms on his excited face.  
You and Sam chuckle realizing you had an audiance, you place your flushed face against Sam's chest. His hand gently cradling the back of your head, his fingers running through your (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair.  
"Took long enough!" Dean shouts from the other side of the parking lot.  
At that moment you knew you couldn't be angry with Dean any longer, his happiness and enjoyment of you and his brother finally showing your love for each other brings another smile to your face.  
Sam leans down kissing the top of your head gently, while his hand on your back rubs calming circles.  
"I take it that you forgive us?" He ask using his free hand to lift your chin up so you're looking towards his sweet loving face.  
"For now, Winchester." You smile kissing him once again before pulling away to bite your lip.  
"For now." You repeat.


End file.
